DIC Entertainment/Other
In-Credit logos 1980–1984 Cro et Bronto.jpg|''Cro et Bronto'' (1980) GW169H127-23.png|''Ulysses 31'' (1981, original Japanese prints, 1984) DIC Audiovisuel 1984–1987 Videotaped= DiC 1984.jpg|Videotaped version adff7022fb723bac4bfe7e205094b4c7.png DIC 1984.jpg DIC Entertainment Produced IAW.png|1984 videotaped variant (Produced In Association With) DIC Entertainment Videotaped Dark 1983.png|Videotaped dark version DiC (1985).png|''M.A.S.K.'' (1985) 42a76ee2c40cbcdbd294d788078e861d.jpg|Rare variant of the logo where the blue vortex later fades to green. This is most likely due to quality issues, and often appeared on early episodes of "Inspector Gagdet". 7640ca5d384d8131a993356b1e795021.jpg|DIC Entertainment/Saban Productions version Saban and DiC.jpg|Saban Productions/DIC Entertainment version |-| Filmed= DIC Entertainment Filmed version.jpg|Yellow filmed version vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h08m12s43.png DiC1986.gif Dic1986b.jpg|1986 filmed version 1983–1986 Dicee.jpg|1983-1984 logo (Inspector Gadget) CiD.jpg|1983-1984 logo (The Littles, orange background) DIC Entertainment (The Littles, red background).jpg|1983-1986 logo (The Littles, red background for French prints only) These variants have a random character come up and dot the "I" in the logo. DIC 1987–2001, 2003–2005 This logo is the most well-known out of all of the company's logos. The CGI effects were made at PDI, and the other material was designed by Homer & Associates. First, the logo started off with a kid sleeping in his bed with his dog on it. Then the camera zoomed in to a window and a star appeared. Finally, the text turned in a 90 degree angle and the kid said the company's name. Also, the star stopped spinning and recedes into a spherical dot for the I. The font of this logo is a heavily-modified version of Gill Sans Ultra Bold. 1987–1991= DiC Entertainment 1987 b.jpg|With TM bug. This was an early variant for DiC. Dicentertainment1987tmm.png XaT7OV3Xku5dZq9r9Y-7BA8469.jpg Dic87c.jpg Dic87.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h00m24s39.png Dic1987Presents.jpg|An variant with "PRESENTS" shown below. This was seen on early DiC Video releases. Dic1987iaw.jpg DICIAWTM.png Dic1987iaw b.png |-| 1990–2001= In the 1990, the starfield was changed, along with the dot which the glow effect was removed. A different kid said the company name as well. DiC Entertainment Logo (1990).jpg DIC 1990.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-27-21h48m59s101.png Dic.jpg DicEnt.jpg ZJHzMgsN-tIIarrCsHIvbA18758.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h02m46s129.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h03m07s255.png 86b85330189adacad0fe3310475dea0e.png|A filmed variant (prior to the Vortex logo) found on the TV movie, Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again. Dic 16-9 ws.png|The DiC logo cropped to 16:9 widescreen Dic1989Bagdasarian.jpg|The Badgasarian Productions byline found on The Chipmunks Go to the Movies. DiC1993a.jpg|The Reteitalia/Telecinco byline variant 121b83d13225b8780d92497b7da515bf.png DIC Presents 1990s.png |-| 2003–2005= "The Incredible World of DiC" variant. It has been rumored to have appeared on an Inspector Gadget General Mills 2004 DVD. However, this has been proven to be false as it was never seen from the DVD. 2001–2008 This period brought The Incredible World of DIC branding to the big and small screen. It was first used a standard logo in 1995. The Incredible World of DiC Logo (2001).jpg dic2001.jpg|Standard version and seen on TV from 2001. This version was used until 2008. File:D0a0d1eb957b5930ace39c0fe3e1a3ab.jpg|Version of the logo with the copyright stamp. As seen on Liberty's Kids. NCdicEntertainment.jpg GW226H150.png GW226H150-1.png Videos 1983–1986= DiC Entertainment "Inspector Gadget" logo (1983) DiC Entertainment "The Littles" logo (1983) |-| 1984–1988= DiC Entertainment logo (1984) DiC Entertainment (1984) *Slow Varaint?* DIC Entertainment "Green Vortex" Logo (1984) DiC Entertainment Logo (1984) DiC Entertainment logo (1986) DiC (Green Vortex Alternative) DIC Entertainment "Green Vortex" Logo (1985) DiC Entertainment (1984) *Low Pitched* DiC Entertainment-Sony Pictures Television (1986-2002) 2 |-| 1987–2001= DIC Entertainment Logo (1987) DiC Entertainment-Coca Cola Telecommunications-LBS Communications (1987) Dic Viacom DiC Entertainment sped up logo (1987-A) DIC Logo (1987) "Short Version" DiC Entertainment sped up logo (1987-B) DIC Entertainment (1987) Short & Columbia Pictures Television (1993) "Dark Variant" DiC Entertainment logo (1990) DIC Entertainment Logo (1990) DIC Kid in bed 1990 "Sped up" DIC Entertainment Logo (1990) "With Byline" DIC Entertainment Presents Logo DIC Entertainment Logo With Byline (1990) "Short Variant" DIC Entertainment Logo (1998) "Full Version" |-| 2001–2008= DIC Entertainment Logo (2001) "Long Version" Category:DIC Category:Special logos Category:1983 Category:Former Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Cookie Jar Group Category:DHX Media Category:Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Animation studios Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Defunct Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Defunct movie studios Category:Canada Category:France Category:Burbank Category:California Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC (United States) Category:Vanity Cards Category:Defunct television production companies in the United States Category:Belgium